Wearable devices of various varieties are becoming increasingly popular consumer devices. Yet numerous problems exist which may preclude or delay widespread adoption of wearable devices. One of these problems relates to the user interface associated with wearable devices. Wearable devices may be able to perform multiple functions some of which may be complex in nature. Yet, it is desirable to have a user interface which is simple, intuitive, and elegant in design. Further complicating the design of wearable devices is that wearable devices may be exposed to different environments and use conditions than other types of consumer devices. Some of these environments and use conditions create additional problems if using conventional user interfaces.
For example, consider the use of buttons on such a device. Buttons have the disadvantage of requiring a protective membrane around them. This results in a decrease of their tactile feedback as well as complicating the design due to the limitations of the protective membrane. For example, with repeated exposure to caustic or corrosive compounds such as sweat or cerumen, such membranes are well known to become brittle and crack over time, allowing for water contamination of the delicate microelectronic components contained within. Thus, various problems remain with wearable devices, including earpieces.